


Front page news

by James1307



Category: Muse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-14
Updated: 2011-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-16 23:29:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/James1307/pseuds/James1307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That was the night, when matt met his true love,a serial killer luked at a muse gig and msue made front page news</p>
            </blockquote>





	Front page news

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my friend who is obssesed with muse and when i saw it on the list i had to do a fanfic about it.

Matt sat in the room, his guitar was on his lap he sat up ready for the gig. Things ran smoothly from there as would be normal when something big like that was coming up the time went slowly but when the gig arrived everything went fine. It was after a amazing version of uprising that a small woman at the front stumbled up onto the stage and matt went round to see what was wrong. She had been hit by the spotlight and it went in her eye a bit and matt helped her. They were soon talking back stage and got on well and matt liked her and it was soon clear that she liked matt as well.

The moment was interrupted by a screaming Dom running throught the door followed by a serial killer with a gun pointed at his head, the fan was terrified and stood fixed to the grand, matt thought it was a joke at first but then put his hands in the air and it was only when cheeky Dom refused to give any money that the shot rang. But the deranged man had turned the gun on himself and matt found himself on the floor next to the fan who had pushed him out of the way and tried to save him. She was shocked and he held her hand to pull her up, she smiled. This was possibly the most eventful night of matt bellamy's life. They were most certainly front page news.


End file.
